


First steps

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astral gained a body, Can they walk??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: Suddenly, their body became more than just a whisper of the wind. No longer a ghost, no longer in a different plane.Astral's "first" attempt at walking.





	First steps

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to show another interpretation of HCs that are so popular in the western fandom about Astral.

Solid. **  
**

 

Suddenly, their body became more than just a whisper of the wind. No longer a ghost, no longer in a different plane.

 

Astral felt the weight of their own existence interacting for the first time with Earth and gravity soon pulled them.

 

Yuma ran to help, worried that his partner was hurt, offering them a hand, not even registering that Astral actually managed to hold it, the shape of their palm perfectly involving his.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuma said, worry written all over his face while Astral cautiously took one step.

 

Kotori also approached, for a moment thinking that the astralian would fall. This was their first attempt at walking, surely Astral would soon lose their balance or stumble on something.

 

“Yes, I’m fine, Yuma.” They briefly talked, still fascinated by the fact that their body was real, their fingers holding Yuma’s as if it was just natural to them.

 

“Can you walk?” He asked, watching Astral’s face attentively.

 

The astralian looked at him then, blinking before understanding why everyone was so worried.

 

“Of course I can. This is not a skill that requires much effort from me.”

 

Kotori was taken aback by that.

 

“But you were always floating, I thought– Well, I think everyone thought you couldn’t walk…”

 

They smiled then, finding the situation rather amusing.

 

“I see. My apologies about it, it’s just that floating is less time consuming than walking.”

 

A brief silence followed before Yuma quietly spoke again.

 

“So you can walk without any problems? Or pain?”

 

Astral couldn’t contain a small laugh, turning to his direction and lightly pulling at his hand.

 

“Would you want a demonstration?” And without expecting any kind of answer, Astral pulled Yuma into their arms, carrying him despite his embarrassed screams.


End file.
